


Playing with fire

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years later after the Messiah Accident, Rin is ordered by Mephisto and the Pope, to go to Gehenna with them, but he has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rin!.....Rin!......Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Hmm...eh..what? Kuro?"

Kuro was purring and playfully scratching a grey figure,"Kuro! That's not me! Get away from it!"

Kuro changed to his demonic form, and growled,"Who are you!? Are you a monster?"

"It's me, Rin!"

"You're not Rin! Quit impersonating people!"

Kuro smashed a mirror and flung pieces at him. They landed on the ground. Rin saw, on all the pieces a red..

* * *

"Ah ha! There you are, you actually came!" Exclaimed Mephisto. He dropped his hands onto the table, and then used them to rest his chin,"Now, would you like to gu---"

"JUST TELL US WHY WERE HERE OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!"

"Ahh! The new Pope has devised another plan, involving you and Gehenna"

"Bye!"

"No, wait, don't leave"

"If it involves the Pope, us and Gehenna, we're out, sorry"

"If you don't participate, he will hunt you down, you know?"

"Fuck off!"

"I'm not joking" he said with a stern voice and expression.

"I don't want to go with the New Pope, who is _soooo_  scary, he made a Mephisto wet his pants."

"How dare you address me as an item!"

"How dare you ask me to go to the Pope"

He walked away.

* * *

"Yukio! Yukio! I made a plan. How about we go to Gehenna without the Pope!"

"But if you go there, you might turn into a demon!"

"You go there then!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you go there! Since you don't want _me_ to go"

"We don't know how to make a Gehenna Gate"

" _We_ raid the library"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It violates the Exorcist rules" 

"Give me the key"

"If you promise not to tell people I gave it to you, or get spotted"

 

 


	2. Infiltration

Rin got out a blueprint of the library, which was exchanged from Shiratori Reiji, his archenemy, by Yukio. Shiratori was on drugs, probably:

Yukio, receiving orders from an Exwire, despite him being middle first class? exorcist, went to the black market. It was located at the south of the academy. It faced the same direction as the school's convenience store, so people at the general store couldn't see them trading. He exchanged ¥4000 for the blueprints. He saw Shiratori grabbing the money and going to a shady area.

He looked around for his fellow exorcists, because if he was seen, he may have his honour tarnished. He ran back.

Rin got some white paint? and dipped a wooden stick in it, and drew a clean line. He drew himself and his brother. Rin was to infiltrate the not-so heavily guarded library, and Yukio was to distract people who came by. They had a code that signalled clear, incoming and retreat.

They put the plan in action. Yukio, reluctantly, gave Rin the key, and he went into the library. He looked for the Gehenna section. He found it. He specifically searched for the gate and how to open it.

He found it.

Yukio saw Neuhaus and they didn't make eye contact.

Rin, despite having terrible grades in literature, skimmed and scanned through the book. There wasn't a contents page. He found a special, gold trimmed page, subtitled,'Gehenna Gate'.

The page was second to last in the book, and he flipped over, as it stated the chanting involved in order to open the gate. It said,"In order to open the gate, one must say this chant."

Below it was a language, which Rin strangely knew how to interpret. On the last page, there was nothing. The page had been ripped out of the book. He took the book and knocked very quietly on the door. Yukio said,"Qwerty" and let him out. They quickly rushed out of sight and behind a pillar. They heard some chatting in the corridor. They hid inside the classroom, which had nobody in. They saw a figure come into the classroom,"Shit!" They rushed to the window and jumped out. Then, they hid behind a wall. Seeing no danger, they slid onto the ground, and gave a huge sigh. It was so exhilarating that Rin's soul nearly floated off to his Grandma's

They went to their room and read the book thoroughly. 


End file.
